Nathaniel x Castiel no me toques por favor
by MikaHijirikawa
Summary: Una historia de la pareja yaoi Nathaniel x Castiel, y su pobre amor no correspondido.
1. Chapter 1

Por dios Castiel se olvido de firmar de nuevo la falta, a bueno *nathaniel mira para ambos lados* _Bueno antes que pedirle que firme prefiero falsificar su firma_ *mientras firmaba Castiel había entrado a la sala* _¿Que estas haciendo?_*se posiciona detrás de Nathaniel quien del susto cae en los brazos de Castiel* _Oh mierda me asustaste_ *se quita enojado* _Oh mierda que haces aquí?_ *Nathaniel trataba de ocultar los papeles* _Jah No puedo creer que ayas falsificado mi firma_ *Castiel tomo la mano de Nathaniel* _nunca creí que tus manos hicieran algo tan sucio_ *Nathaniel quita sus manos de un golpe seco* _No me toques por favor_  
_No estas en posición de decir eso_  
_¿Que quieres decir?_  
_Si no quieres que le diga a la directora sobre esta falsificación, aras lo que te diga_  
*Nathaniel afirmo con la cabeza*  
_bien entonces me aras un favor_*En ese momento Castiel muerde el ovulo de la oreja y luego se la lame, el rubio gime excitado, pero luego reacciona y empuja al pelirrojo a la puerta*  
_¿Que-que rayos haces?_  
_Vas a hacerme un favor te dije, asi que si no quieres que hable me dejaras hacerte lo que quieras_  
_¿!Maldita sea Castiel tan necesitado estas!?_*luego de ese comentario Castiel volteo la cara y miro hacia el escritorio*  
_N-no es eso, y-yo no es que este necesitado_  
*Ninguno de los dos sabia que desde que se conocieron se gustaban, Castiel era el único que se animo a declararse pero cuando lo intento una chica nueva había entrado al instituto y estaba pegada a Nath asi que se rindió y empezó a ignorar a Nathaniel, mientras que por su parte el hablaba con la chica de como acercarse a Castiel, pero cuando noto que Castiel no quería ni hablar con el también decidió rendirse, era una confusión que arruino el corazón de ambos*  
*Castiel tomo a Nathaniel de las manos una ves mas*  
_Nathaniel yo...T-te amo_  
*Nathaniel quedo boca abierto literalmente ya que después de eso no lo soporto y beso con pasión al pelirrojo*  
_Ca-Castiel yo también...Te amo_  
*Se besaron mutuamente, sus lenguas se buscaban, se enredaban con pasión, buscándose una a la otra, Castiel levanto al rubio de las caderas y lo sentó en el escritorio, comenzó a sacarle la camisa mientras tocaba su entrepierna, Nathaniel por su parte le sacaba la chaqueta mientras gemía ya que el pelirrojo comenzó a lamer todo su torso, sus pezones mientras baja la cremallera del pantalón para ir acercando su lengua mas hacia el miembro del rubio que estaba muy excitado, comenzó a lamer su miembro mientras tocaba su torso*  
_ Ah...ah.. ah.. Ca-Castiel si alguien llega...la puerta..._  
_Ya entendí ya entendí_ * Castiel se levanta y cierra la puerta con llave, luego de cerrarla comienza a quitarse el pantalón*  
_ Nath quiero...entrar en ti_  
_ Castiel...yo no quiero que duela_  
_Mmm... are que no te duela_  
*Castiel lame sus dedos y comienza a meterlos en la entrada del rubio*  
_Ah...ah...ah Ca-Castiel voy a venirme_  
_No, todavía no, tenemos que venirnos juntos_  
*luego de eso Castiel comenzó a penetrarlo, dándole embestidas al rubio que gemía mientras se sostenía de la espalda del pelirrojo*  
_Ah...ah...¡Castiel! Ah... Te-te amo_  
_Ah...Yo también _*las embestidas de Castiel comenzaron a ser mas rápidas, mientras que los gritos de Nathaniel mas agudos, comenzaron a besarse con pasión y Nathaniel clavaba sus uñas dejando marcas al pelirrojo*  
_Nath...ah...me dejaras marcado..._  
_Te...dejare ah...mi marca..tu eres mio ¿si?_  
_Mmm soy todo tuyo_ *luego de eso se besaron apasionadamente, mientras Castiel lo embestía mas rápido y fuerte, se vinieron al mismo tiempo llegando al orgasmo*  
*Luego de un rato, se habían vestido y Castiel estaba por salir del aula*  
_Cas-castiel, te amo_ le dice Nathaniel.  
_Yo también_ * Castiel le sonríe alegremente y luego Nathaniel se acerca a abrirle la puerta*  
_Oye Nath_*Nath se da vuelta y Castiel le da un beso suavemente*  
_Mmm... idiota que pasa si alguien nos ve_  
_No importa les diré que te amo_  
*Nath se sonroja mientras empuja al pelirrojo hacia el pasillo y se mete al aula*  
_ Idiota...no me toques asi por favor_ se dice a si mismo Nath con una sonrisa.  
Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Castiel se confesó a Nathaniel por puros celos de la chica nueva de la escuela…jejeje…lo que nadie sabe es que esa soy yo…

_ ¡Nath!, espera te acompaño a clases_ dijo el pelinegro, si Castiel se había dejado de teñir para sorpresa de todos, y parecía que a Nathaniel no le molestaba ni le disgustaba.

_Claro, pero antes dame un beso_ le dijo poniendo su mejilla y cerrando los ojos. Castiel se acerco suavemente y en vez de un beso lamio su oreja y la mordió dejando al rubio excitado.

_ ¡Ca-cast!, mmm… ¡I-diota!_ le dijo empujándolo hacia el aula donde iban a empezar las clases.

*Nathaniel*

Ya va un mes desde que Castiel y yo salimos, se podría decir que somos novios, y ya hace 1 semana que la escuela entera lo sabe, yo digo que todo es culpa de Castiel pero el insiste en culpar a Sucrette, la chica nueva que lo sabía todo. De todas maneras lo que me preocupa es que desde la ves que estuvimos juntos Castiel ya no me ah tocado.

*Castiel*

Salir con Nathaniel es cada vez mejor, yo diría que él es la chica de la pareja, es tan lindo cuando se sonroja, aunque lo que me preocupa es que por esa ves, que fue nuestra primera vez no hemos tenido sexo.

*Sucrette*

Les contare él como la escuela entera se entero del romance de Nathaniel y Castiel, la verdad es que fue mi culpa pero Nath insiste en que es de Cast así que lo deje que creyera eso, pero la verdad es que era un día como cualquiera, Alexy se me acerca a hablarme, como siempre, de que le gusta Kentin y que estaba muy atractivo hoy, pero lo que me sorprende es que Lysandro estaba hablando con Castiel que estaba sonrojado. Me sorprendí un poco pensé que solo le estaba hablando de Nathaniel así que decidí ir sin darme cuenta que Alexy aun me seguía.

_Hola chicos ¿de qué están hablando?_ Lysandro se sorprendió al verme y su cara parecía irritada.

_Su, que suerte que estas aquí_ Me toma del cuello como y me coloca debajo suyo._ Como te dije no puedo corresponderte, estoy saliendo con Sucrette_

_¿Qué?, espera no_ salgo de su brazo_ Tu estas saliendo con Nathaniel _Pero antes de que los chico volvieran a abrir la boca me di cuenta_ ¡Espera!...¿cómo eso de corresponder?_ Castiel choca su mano contra su frente y Lysandro parecía atónito.

_¿Qué?..._ dice Lysandro_ ¿Co-como que sales con Nathaniel?_ Tomo su cabeza entre las manos y se fue de la escena.

_ Valla entonces no soy el único GAY en la escuela_ agrego Alexy.

_¿Y tú que mierda haces aquí?_ Le dice Castiel a la defensiva.

_Nada, solo observaba la escena_

_Ahhh mierda, no me importa lo que me digas…pero si Lysandro le dice a alguien Nath me…_

_Que importa_

_¿He?_

_Digo, que importa si la gente lo sabe, ¿tanto te importa lo que los demás piensen?_

_No…_ Dijo Castiel después de eso largo a correr a la sala de delegados.

*Castiel*

Claro que no me importa lo que diga la gente pero a Nath, no el tampoco tiene nada que perder, debo hacer algo, y ya sé que hacer.

_¡Nath!_ grite con todas mis fuerzas y abrí la puerta asegurándome que quedara abierta_ ah…ah…da-dame un…be-beso_

_¿He?_ Pregunta con cara de confundido el rubio, yo estaba casi sin aliento por correr.

_Que me des un beso, necesito uno_ luego de decirle eso me acerque y lo acorrale contra la mesa en donde estaba el micrófono para hacer los parlantes de toda la escuela.

_Dame un beso, lo necesito_ Apreté el botón que decía ON.

_Cast…¿tiene fiebre te sientes bien?_ me decía.

_Si, no ahhh solo necesito un beso tuyo para olvidar todo_

_Que dulce eres_ Entonces el rubio sonríe y me da un beso, al cual yo vuelvo uno profundo.

_Nath…Y si te digo que el micrófono estaba prendido?_ Suelto una leve risa luego me doy vuelta y veo a todos los alumnos mirándonos por la puerta.

_Cas-Tiel prepárate para morir_ me dice el rubio mientras su puño se levanta del miedo salgo corriendo entre toda la gente.

_Espera Nath el tiene una razón_ dice Su llegando corriendo con Alexy.

_¡Si escúchalo primero!_ Grita Alexy.

_Bien lo escuchare pero más le vale tener una buena razón_

_No tengo una buena razón, simplemente no veía porque no decírselo a la sociedad, sabes hoy se me confesó Lysandro y pensé porque no contarle lo nuestro_ Luego de eso la cara de Nath cambia a lagrimas. _No llores, sabes que te amo mucho y por eso lo hice_ Sentí que tenía que abrazarlo.

_Cast, te amo_

_Y yo a ti_ le di un suave beso en la frente_ pero casi todo fue culpa de Alexy y Sucrette_ Y era la verdad si no se hubieran metido.

_No les eches la culpa_ Dice Nath con cara seria.

_Era solo una broma, ¿estás enojado?_

_No…solo es sorpresivo, lo que dirá la escuela de nosotros será algo que enfrentar_

Pero no fue nada así, las gente en los pasillos es verdad que se nos quedaban mirando pero no con desprecio ni odio, ni repulsión, simplemente sorpresa no nos molestaban ni nos trataban diferente lo habían aceptado porque no era nada raro, yo y Nath éramos los mismo de siempre, así que no hubo problemas y hasta aquí hemos llegado, hasta que Lysandro decidió atacar.

Fin


End file.
